Delta Squad Episode VII: Champions of the Force
Champions of the Force is the seventh installment in the main Delta Squad saga and the final chapter of the overarching story. The story finishes what Cody Prim started in Episode 5 and sends off the old cast with closure. Synopsis Darkstar Remnants One year after the events of Episode 6, C.I.L star destroyers are sent to the desert planet Ingo to retrieve important ship parts from the crashed Darkstar station in order to finish the Empire's new space station, the Rebirth. Several ground teams are sent down to the station to load sections of the station aboard the destroyers. The New Republic find out about their movements on Ingo and sends Cody, Freyrr, Ginger, Angela, Heth Tranir and Andrew to stop them. They arrive in the deserts wastes far from the Darkstar crash site and purchase a local town skiff to take them through wasteland. When they arrive at the site and search the area, they come across the body of Jan Daemon and question if she is related to Jax. Capture & Derrick's Return As Delta Squad attempts to destroy the Imperial loading crafts, they are spotted. They try to escape but are cut off from all other routes and then captured. Imperial guards confiscate their weapons and take them on board skiffs the Empire stole from the locals. Before they are taken away, scientist come across Jan Daemon's body and seal it in a body bag for further studies. The Imperials take Delta Squad outside and ride the skiffs along the Darkstar's ruins. The skiffs come to halt after there is suspicious activity in the area. The troops try to survey the area, but are attacked by the Ingo militia that is lead by Derrick Rand. Derrick causes a distraction that allows for Delta Squad to retrieve their weapons and fight back. A firefight breaks loose in the desert, with a victory from Delta Squad after Cody boards the Imperial skiff and destroys it. Derrick joins up with his former squad and they leave to the Vertibird. Cody and Ginger thank Derrick for saving them and ask him how he escaped from stasis. Derrick tells them that he was being used as a slave to haul machinery from Darkstar and he managed to break lose from Imperial defectors. They then leave Ingo aboard the Vertibird. Bastila's Death When the Vertibird returns to Unification base on Comkin V, Ginger is informed that her mother, Bastila, was in critical condition from her sickness. Ginger, Derrick, and John leave to Chandrila to visit Bastila. At her home, the three Delta Squad members visit Bastila in her final moments. Before she passes, Bastila informs her children that she loves them both and hopes that Derrick takes care of Ginger. Derrick vows to take care of her. Bastila smiles one last time and dies, becoming one with the force. This event leaves Ginger full of tears, in which Derrick comforts her, as well as her brother John. John's Lament After his mother's death, John travels to Coruscant and meets with Cody at Andres's old Jedi Academy. John expresses his regret for turning to the darkside and disappointing his mother and goes on to say that he's the reason she died. Cody tells him that it was Krant that killed Andres, which led to Bastila's depression. He goes on to say that in order to redeem himself and make his mother proud, he has to finish the task of finding the last known Jedi masters in the order and defeating Krant once and for all. When John asks where they are, Cody tells him that the only way to bring them out is to activate a beacon on Ord Mantel, the planet that they are hiding on and is occupied by the C.I.L. John agrees to join with him to find them. C.I.L Assault Plans On Contruum, the Rebirth Station finishes it's construction. Ade, Yvette, and Ashton meet aboard the station and are congratulated by Krant for their efforts. Krant orders for Ade to be in charge of maintaining Rebirth station while Yvette and Ashton finalize their plans to attack the New Republic capital on Corellia. Ade questions if they should even do an all out assault, but Krant quickly tells him that they desperately need to retrieve some crucial information regarding Ade's clone from the New Republic database that they had stolen at the beginning of the year. Yvette and Ashton agree to the orders and prepare their fleet. The Beacon On Ord Mantel, Cody and John lay low in planet's town to sneak out of the city to light the beacon at the highest point in the region. Cody and John go to the cantina's to hire smugglers to cause a distraction with a decent amount of credits. As the Imperial troops are distracted with a huge skirmish in the city between the smugglers and storm troopers, Cody and John are able to sneak out of the city walls and disappear into the hills on board a vacant land speeder. At the highest point of the mountain they seek, there is a hidden light fixture with a control panel. Cody turns on the switch and a very bright light illuminates mountain top. After it is lit, another light appears at mountain nearby. Cody and John get back in their land speeder and ride to the light. Jedi Masters When Cody and John reach the mountain, they are greeted into a bunker by Jaden Moonwood and Rana Tel. They inform Cody and John that they know about Andres's death and are taken aback to see John back on the lightside. The two explain everything that had happened on Rhen Var a year earlier and tell them that Krant is alone and Jane has returned. The two masters agree that they must return after John's redemption. As they are about to leave and exit into the land speeder, stormtrooper squads were alerted to lights earlier and begin to search the landscape. Rana suggests traveling in separate speeders. Cody travels with Jaden while John travels with Rana. The route straight through is covered with Imperials, so they travel around the long way, scoping out safe routes along the way. Attack on Corellia On Corellia, Commander Nathan Co is stationed to protect Corellia's orbit with his fleet. Yvette and Ashton of C.I.L, send Imperial black ops soldiers in ordinary freighters for them to pass through orbit. When they are allowed to pass, the soldiers assault the Republic's data vaults in the embassy and successfully escape when the Imperial fleet jumps out of lightspeed and surprise attacks Nathan's fleet. Nathan's fleet seems to be outnumbered with his three ships, but surprises C.I.L with his hidden fleet at Talus and Tralus. When they arrive and attack the Imperial ships, they attempt to flee near Talus and Tralus and jump to hyerspace, but are cornered by New Republic ships. The Stardestroyer containing the stolen data is damaged and Nathan sends boarding parties to retrieve the plans. The troops are successful and escape the ship before it is destroyed. Yvette and Ashton call for the fleet to retreat after losing too many star fighters and destroyers. Escape from Ord Mantel The Jedi and Cody manage to reach the cities spaceport and attempt to get back to the Mandalore's Revenge 2.0. They are recognized by the locals and troopers, causing them to hurry and run to the ship while being attacked. They manage to escape and evade the Imperial destroyers ahead and jump to lightspeed, back to Comkin V. Mandalore's Troubles On Comkin V, Mandalore receives a transmission from Clan Prim regarding him to have a formal meeting on Phindar for plans against C.I.L. He sees this as a chance to unite the clans to fight against the Empire one last time and agrees to meet on the planet. When Mandalore arrives, in Laressa City on Phindar, he is taken hostage by an unknown person who reveals himself to be an old friend of his named Gareth. Gareth tells Mandalore that he's in for a trap and is taken to a nearby abandoned storehouse. In the building, Gareth takes him to a Republic aid named Tristan. Tristan tells Mandalore that Ade set a trap for Mandalore in hopes to follow Victoria's Protocol and kill Mandalore as soon as possible. Mandalore is hesitant to believe them at first, but the two agents show him Gareth's Imperial disguise and show Mandalore, through electrobinoculars, Ade waiting within the marketplace with Imperial snipers above. Mandalore takes Gareth and Tristan with him to go back to Comkin V. Krant's Disappointment Above Ignis II, Krant meets with Yvette, Ashton, and Ade on the Rebirth. Krant expresses his frustrations with C.I.L's recent mission failures and nearly chokes one of them to death. Ade tries to fight back against Krant with no fear, but he puts Ade back in line. When Krant asks Ade about their trap for Mandalore, he tells the Sith lord that he never showed up. Krant tells them all that he believes that someone warned him and he thinks it was an Republic l agent undercover. The three of them can't figure out who might have betrayed them. Krant orders for every officer and soldier to be put under investigation and orders for the base on Ignis II to be put under tight security. As the three officers leave, Krant goes to his meditation chambers and unleashes his anger in a combat simulation. Battle Plans As the year comes to an end and the new year begins, Delta Squad, the New Republic council, and the military join together at a meeting on Comkin V. Before the meeting begins, Delta Squad meets Nathan Co for the first time, who reveals that he was promoted to Captain after his efforts in the Battle of Talus & Tralus. When the meeting begins, the room begins to discuss Rebirth stations weaknesses, due to it's very similar design to Darkstar station. Gareth tells everyone that due to recent events, that the base on Ignis II is under maximum security. The only way to successfully attack the base and lower the shields to Rebirth is to sneak aboard an Imperial vessel and land in the planet's forests, where they advance into the city and load explosives into the supply trams to destroy key locations for the ground teams to attack the main bunker. Once the ground team wages battle with the ground troops and the shield is down, New Republic ships would come in and attack Rebirth station and destroy it, while also providing support on the ground. Gareth is chosen as head ground strike team leader. He chooses Delta Squad as his main crew and dozens of well trained soldiers to join him. Gareth supplies everyone with stormtrooper disguises to store on their shuttle. Gareth also steals an Imperial transport in which all of the rebel troops would hide in the lower store room. Before the team leaves, Bruce, Vett, Jax, and Hanhar meet Delta Squad and tells them that they'll be rooting for them the entire way. Angela and Andrew hug them goodbye and take off with the others to Ignis II. Sneaking Past Defenses The shuttle filled with the attack team, arrives at Ignis II and are given clearance to pass through to the planet after giving their ship serial number. The shuttle descends to the planets surface. On Rebirth station, Krant opens up with the force and senses that Cody is on that ship. Krant orders for the turbolaser towers on the surface to shoot down the shuttle before they can land. Above the surface of Ignis, the shuttle is eventually shot down by Anti-aircraft fire, causing them to crash land in the forest. Stormtroopers are rushed out into the forest to search for the Republic soldiers. Delta Squad and Gareth lead their troops away from the crashed shuttle and run deeper into the forest to get their bearings. Andrew suggests that they should equip their stormtrooper uniforms and pretend that they caught a Republic soldier while everyone runs for the city gates and waits for the undercover crew members to lower the gates for the attack. The Diversion Angela and her brother Andrew put on the stormtrooper disguises and Freyrr volunteers to be the "prisoner". Cody, Ginger, Derrick, and Gareth lead the rest of Delta Squad and the troopers into the forest while avoiding any Imperial contact. In their disguises, Angela, Andrew, and Freyrr find a squad of stormtroopers and alerts them that they "caught" a wookie that was helping them. The squad commander tells them to get the prisoner back to base while they search for the others. The trio are given a ride on a transport to Ignis' city. They are allowed entrance, allowing them to sneak around inside of central complex to lower the gates. As they go through the complex, the three are stopped by a few officers who ask them why they are so deep inside of the building. They grow suspicious, causing the siblings and Freyrr to fight the officers, killing them before they could catch on. Security cameras were able to see their actions and soldiers were deployed. Andrew locked the doors behind them as Angela went further into the chambers to lower the gates and disable local defenses. Once they were turned off, Angela gave the signal for everyone to breach through to the city. Gareth, Delta Squad, and the troopers assaulted the city and the battle begun. Siege of Ignis II The battle begins on the surface, with the Empire now on full alert. When the battle starts and the Republic troops begin to push up, Admiral Ashton, Ade, & Yvette flee and protect themselves within their HQ. Krant decides to fly down to the surface in order to capture Cody, so he can lure the other Jedi to him. Angela, Andrew, & Freyrr manage to escape the complex via the roof exit and join back up with Gareth and Delta Squad. Gareth begins his attack on the Imperial HQ by sending explosives on the Supply tram. During their assault, Andrew is shot in the leg by a scout trooper and lays wounded. Heth Tranir pulls Andrew away from the line of fire and tends to his wounds behind cover. Gareth continues to push on with everyone, eventually getting to tram bunker. Tseebo loads the explosives onto the supply tram and activates the rails. Once the supply cart reached the HQ doors, the doors blew open. Andrew and Heth stay behind in the city as everyone else goes into the HQ. Cody, who senses that Krant is on his way, also stays behind. Inside of HQ, Collandra turns off the shields to Rebirth station. Everyone else confronts Yvette, Ashton, and Ade. Ade is taken aback once he finds out that Gareth is the agent. Gareth manages to kill Ade with his Bo-rifle. Derrick fires at Yvette, but Ashton takes the shot for her, allowing her to escape to her personal shuttle. Ashton curses at Delta Squad and Gareth, dying in front of them slowly. Republic Arrives Delta Squad alerts the New Republic that the shields are down. Not too long after, the New Republic fleet arrives and fights against the C.I.L fleet. As the space battle begins, Cody is confronted by Krant in the ruins of Ignis' City. The two engage in a lightsaber duel, but Krant is able to incapacitate Cody and take him prisoner aboard his ship. They return to Rebirth station, where Krant takes him hostage and contacts the Jedi through the force that he has him. The Rescue Jaden, John, Jane, and Rana, who are present at the battle, are alerted to Krant and Cody's call through the force and ask Captain Nathan to fly into the station and drop them off. Nathan agrees and maneuvers his way though the battle to send the Jedi into the station. Nathan managed to rally up enough ships to help escort them to the station. Once the Jedi were dropped off, they fought through the station to confront Krant. Final Fight Inside of Krant's chambers, a final lightsaber saber fight takes place between the four Jedi against Krant. Cody is wounded and hurt on the ground as he watches the fight. Krant's power is too great for the Jedi and he manages to defeat all of them. The only one to be conscious is John who puts up one last stand against Krant. They are both equally matched and disarm each other's lightsabers. To ensure that Krant is defeated, John aggressive grabs on to Krant and sacrifices himself to throw Krant down the reactor shaft. Both of them fall down as Cody watches them die. The other masters, except for Jaden, are still alive and Cody drags all of them to the hangar bays to escape. Imperial's Surrender After Krant's death and news of Ade and Ashton's death, C.I.L abandons the Rebirth station, leaving the station to the New Republic. The New Republic captures the station and takes it for themselves. Cody and the Jedi are brought aboard Nathan's ship and tended to their wounds. Celebration Similar to the celebration on Maximus Prime, a small party is held on Ignis II. A funeral to commemorate Jaden and John is held in the forests. Music and dancing is held on the fringes of the destroyed city, where everyone congratulates each other and embraces. Ceremony on Coruscant On Coruscant a final ceremony is held in the Republic embassy. Everyone from the senate and the old Delta Squad attend. All of Delta Squad is dressed up nice for their promotion. Ginger stands at the top of the royal steps to award medals of honor for their leadership and sacrifices. Cody and Derrick are awarded for their sacrifices to save their friends and perseverance. When they are honored the awards ,they look out to the crowd and they cheer for the triumph of the New Republic and Delta Squad.